


Sirius

by 13ineedpills13



Series: Demon Or Angel, Doesn't Matter [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Body Image, Children of Characters, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Newborn Children, Post Mpreg, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ineedpills13/pseuds/13ineedpills13
Summary: A kid joins the small family they have.(You can read this all by itself, but it has spoliers about the other works in this series. Do whatever you want lol)
Relationships: Lucifer/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Demon Or Angel, Doesn't Matter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768174
Kudos: 25





	Sirius

"...We'll name him Sirius." Simeon cradled the baby in his arms as he rested his head on Lucifer's shoulder at the ride back home from the hospital. 

It's been a week ever since the labour. Both the baby and the father were in good health, so they were allowed to go. Though the hospital wanted to keep the baby for research purposes, Lucifer shot the head doctor a nasty glare the moment he brought it up. **"We didn't make this child for him to be a research tool for you, you damn-"** He stated, before he felt Simeon's uneased eyes on him. He put his arm around the nervous angel while the doctor denied that this was their intention. 

Lucifer didn't believe it of course. It was rare to see him get so heated over a question, and this made Simeon even more confused. He made a mental note to talk about this later, and walked to the car with Lucifer. He then realized that Lucifer had his wings out, and had wrapped them around Simeon to shield him and his child from the gazes of other people. The angel felt warm and safe of course, but he was also curious. If anything, Lucifer's pitch black wings drew more attention to them when they were in Celestial Realm. 

So, they walked as quickly as possible. Lucifer's grip was like iron on his shoulder, he didn't let go until he realized that they couldn't get inside the car like that and reluctantly let go. Simeon got inside after giving him a comforting smile, the baby sleeping in his arms. Lucifer tucked his wings inside and sat on Simeon's left. The younger put his head on his shoulders and closed his eyes, basking in the warmth of his mate and child.

That's when he offered the name, and Lucifer's eyes widened for a second. The driver passed them a look from time to time, but he wasn't rude. So he didn't ask anything snd just did his job. Lucifer looked at the driver before leaning in his ear and whispering. "Why Sirius?"

"He shines very brightly, second to you." 

If they weren't out in the public and Simeon didn't held a baby in his arms, Lucifer would've pounced on him snd covered his entire face in kisses in joy. He kept this small fantasy to himself, and hugged his mate protectively instead. He put a soft kiss on the crown on of his head and inhaled his scent, closing his eyes. Simeon was tired, and resting at a hospital all by himself while his kid was away wasn't as fun either. He missed warmth, the touch of his husband and holding his kid. 

Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep in that taxi. His unconscious body must've knew that there was a precious thing in his arms, so he never let go of him even in his sleep.

Lucifer felt his wings coming out again, doing the same thing he did while walking. He wrapped them around Simeon and their child completely, hiding them from any stares from outside. His wings were quiet large, so it was kind of awkward but he managed to make it work.

He was going to protect them with all of his life.

\---

Simeon shivered under the covers of their bed. It was really cold. He was never going to get used to the cold of Devildom, or maybe the coldness of Lucifer's sheets.

They had came to Devildom for a couple of reasons. For the brothers to meet Sirius, to see Diavolo and couple other things Lucifer needed to do before moving out with Simeon. They had done a few of them today.

Mammon screamed when he saw the baby, which caused Sirius to start crying. Even his cries were soft and delicate, he couldn't help but smile a little before frowning in a disappointed manner at Mammon. The second born got a slap on the back of the head with the wooden spoon Satan was making, and he bit his lip to prevent himself from howling in pain. Still, he didn't want to let the baby go after he got a hold of him, claiming that "anyone else besides The Great Uncle Mammon would be a bad influence for him".

The baby was a week old.

Beelzebub was hesitant to hold him at first, he thought even the smallest movement be could do would end up hurting the baby. But when the baby cuddled his chest and ended up falling asleep there, the entire room melted. Asmodeus promised to bring the cutest clothes around to make the baby as stunning as people. Satan offered to teach him to write and read once he was old enough. While Belphegor was kind of annoyed that the baby could scream in the middle of the night and disrupt his sleep, he still thought the baby was adorable. He was happy that he kid looked more like Simeon, since he didn't want to stare at a second face that looked like Lucifer. Leviathan was generally unintrested since he was very awkward with babies, but he agreed to make sure that Sirius was going to be a "man of culture" when he grew up. Whatever that meant... Simeon just prayed that Sirius didn't have Lucifer's temper. Or he was going to have a very rough childhood. 

After dinner was over and Simeon got upstairs to give the baby his food, Lucifer followed him like a lost puppy. He eyed him the entire time he ate his food and ended up dropping a bite on his lap, and staining his pants. He quickly wiped it off without anyone noticing of course, but Simeon noticed. Simeon could see that the avatar of pride was nervous about something. Even the smallest movement and sound didn't escape him. There was something definitely off about Lucifer ever since Sirius was born.

Putting Sirius on the bed, Simeon walked inside the bathroom to brush his teeth quickly and change his clothes into more comfortable ones. Lucifer had already done that, and he was ready for bed. He was going to join his husband tonight. Lucifer was sitting down on the bed as well, in his usual claret red pajamas. He pushed the small baby's hair out of his face carefully. He had very little hair anyway, so it didn't make much of a difference. His bright blue eyes, tiny lips, ears and nose, very chubby cheeks... His entire hand was in the size of his son's torso. He couldn't even wrap his hand fully around his father's index finger.

Simeon was already used to the presence of their kid, he carried him in his body for 8 months after all. He was very chill about the whole thimg. But Lucifer wasn't. Lucifer only saw the kid as a growing swell on Simeon's stomach, and although he was very attached to him, he was quite shocked when he saw him for the first time. He had came out of his husband, and was handed to him after he arrived. He was so small, it made him feel so weird. So tall.

Simeon still had a trouble walking from time to time. Even though Lucifer insisted on him to lay down and rest (his lower regions went through an intense trauma after all), Simeon's stubborn self didn't listen. From the moment they stepped out of the hospital today, Simeon helped around the house, didn't let anyone else to take care of his son unless he absolutely had to, and also offered to help Barbatos with a few celebrations for the baby's birth. He had a small limp and couldn't sit without spreading his legs, and he exprienced a lot of pain when he stood for so long. Sometimes, the wounds he had would bleed ever so slightly. 

Having heard Simeon's screams through the door, he shuddered. He couldn't imagine the pain, nor he wanted to. But he could tel that today was very tiring for his husnand. Yet he still wanted to work. He was going to kill himself at this rate... Well, the Avatar of Humility wouldn't die from overworking, of course. But he should know when to rest. It was ironic for Lucifer to say this, since throughout their entire relationship, Simeon was the one to put Lucifer back in the bed by force. He would lock all of his mechanical pens, feather pens and ink inside of a container after 1 AM, and using celestial magic would be the only way to open the box they were in. This would make Lucifer very _bitchy_ of course, but Simeon would pay no mind to it.

Lucifer slowly let his wings and horns extend out from his body, shielding the child from the light on the ceiling. Being careful with his clawed fingers, he took his son in his arms and smiled softly. Sirius was wearing the light blue and pastel pink onesie they had bought a few weeks before his birth, along with two socks in his hands lile gloves. "It's to make sure that he won't scratch his face, also his hands might get cold." Simeon had said. He had two little pink socks on each feet. Lucifer liked kissing them whenever he put them on. His feet were smaller than his palms, how could he not adore them?

Lucifer made sure to not show his emotions to the outside too frequently. He didn't want people to think that he had gone soft ever since he had a kid. Their battle had just begun now.  
He couldn't forget what tbe doctor said at the hospital. They wanted to take and examole his and Simeon's child for :research". His husband didn't carry this child around for 8, extremely uncomfortable months just for him to be research material. He had feared that Sirius might get kidnapped some day. He would be looked down upon, or there would be countless of eyes watching his ever single move as if he was a monkey at a zoo. He wanted to protect him from these stares. He wanted to, so that Sirius wouldn't end up like him. We all saw how god's most beautiful creation and the example to all angels had turned out.

Due to his mixed blood, no one was sure which law system he should be a part of. So he ended up having two different citizenships. If he had gone in trouble in the human world, he would be tried in Devildom first. And then in Celestial realm. If no sides had agreed with the trial results, a human would rule out his punishment.  
These laws were necessary, because it might be possible that marriage between an angel and a demon might be possible in the future.  
Now, was Father pleased with this result? Judging by the fact that he had deemed Simeon as innocent before, and didn't interfere with his marrige, he was happy that two of his rival creations were slowly making peace.

However, since this whole thing was new to everyone, Sirius was under great danger. Especially during these celebrations that were going to take place soon. Security should've Little Sirius still didn't know how to change back to his human form. So he was stuck with two beautiful, incredibly soft, gray wings on his back. The structure of the wings were identical to Simeon's. He had horns that looked very similar to Lucifer's, except they were glowing with a white hue. This kid was not born as a sinner, but he was certainly not as radiant as a pure-blooded angel as well.

"I won't let anyone harm you, ever. You are my child, and your father is my husband... I'm glad I have you now." He whispered, and put a small kiss on his smooth forehead. A small smile took over his lips as he stroked the baby boy's cheeks slowly with his finger. Sirius frowned for a moment and pursed his little lips, a sight that made Lucifer chuckle out loud. He looked like he had eaten a very sour pickle. Lucifer still couldn't believe that this child was his own, he helped to make this child. Even though he was kind of a happy little accident, he was glad that this happened to him once in his life. 

The small wings, horns, his soft hands and incredibly small claws that looked like a kitten's compared to his was so precious. He pulled him close to his chest and Sirius instantly leaned in the warmth. He put in mouth on his shirt and sucked on there, a sight that made Lucifer feel both weird and weirdly giddy inside. He made a weird sound from the back of his throat, resembling a purr. He always did that when he was comfy. This made Sirius lean on him even more with his little arms, wriggling sloppily like a worm on nicotine. It was a weird analogy, but he couldn't get that visual out of his head now.

Changed positions and leaned at the bed frame after putting his pillow behind his back. His room was dimly lit, the skeleton at the side of his room seemed to stare at them. Lucifer doubted that the skeleton actually sensed what was being done or said in the room, but the thing just stared at him and his baby. The thought made him feel uneasy and he subconsciously put his wings around himself like a cage. His attention was drawn back to Sirius when the baby made a whimper. He had grown fussy from waiting with an empty stomach.

"Ahem..." he heard Simeon's voice, and looked up with an open relief in his face. He couldn't feed the child, so it was nice that Simeon decided to come in so quickly. Maybe he saw watching them from afar like he usually did.

"...He's hungry." Lucifer said in a low voice, opening one of his wings to invite Simeon in his large bed. Simeon sat down slowly, Lucifer's feathers falling down his shoulders like a cape. He took the whining baby out of his husband's arms, and stroked the few hair strands on his face. He lift his shirt up and pulled the baby close to his chest. While the baby immedietly latched onto his chest and sucked eagerly, Simeon smiled. He laughed every time Sirius made strange slurping and "prrtt" sound with his mouth.

Throughout the pregnancy, Simeon suffered quite a few changes in his body. Most of them were normal. Swollen feet, a swelling stomach, swelling chest. But the problem is; it is rare for angels to get pregnant. Especially male ones.  
Simeon would spend a few minutes in front of the mirror after each shower, small water droplets dripping on the floor. He would frown and poke around in his body. Sometimes, he would refuse to come out of the room in order to not let anyone see him. 

Lucifer would grow extremely concerned after the first three encounters. He simply thought it was the result of the hormones, but the situation pointed at a serious issue. 

_He entered the room one day, and found Simeon curled up in his covers like a worm. On the chair, doing paperwork at the same time. His chest was bigger than usual of course, though he refused to wear a bra. His waist was a little thinner in order to support his growing belly, and his face had softer features. Sometimes, his skin would glow and make Asmodeus bite his nails in envy._

_Though you couldn't see his bodily features from his back with the blanket that was on his shoulders. Lucifer said nothing and hugged him from behind, stroking his stomach slowly. Simeon jumped at first, but cooed when he realized it was Lucifer. The demon put a small kiss where his neck met his shoulder, and inhaled hid scent in. "...You put the wrong date here. Also, it's "pectacum". Not "pectus", Simeon." He pointed at the few mistakes on the paper and laughed at Simeon's bashful face. He wrote "breast" instead of "sin" on the paper after all._

_"...I really need sleep." He muttered, and put the pen on the table. A small silence passed between the two before Simeon opened his mouth to say something before closing it, Lucifer stated at his face, but the angel turned away. "You do..." The demon agreed before frowning a little with worry. "Something is bothering you, don't bother hiding it."_

_He felt Simeon sighing under his arms. The angel pulled away and pointed at the chair at the other side of his room. The ring on his finger shined with his cold yellow table lamp. Lucifer ran his fingers through his smooth, dark brown hair and walked away to take the chair, and carrying it to Simeon's desk. "...People always tell me that I can read through their minds. But... You. How do you read me so easily like a book?" The angel gave a sad smile and sank on the blanket even more. Lucifer put his warm hand on Simeon's cold hand, which was resting on the angel's lap._

_"Lucifer, do you think I am ugly?"_

_A surprised expression came over Lucifer's features, which made the angel panic. Simeon raised his hands in an "I surrender" motion and waved them a little. "Not to say that I am anything exceptional! I'm just average when it comes to looks! ...But-But I've gained weight, my body has been changing, and I... I feel like you can find someone much prettier than me out there. So many pretty angels and demons are around..."_

_Lucifer was angry at this point. Noticing his glare, Simeon scratched his head and got his usual troubled smile on. "...And I've been feeling strange lately. Everyone has been acting very weird ever since the whole baby thing. I feel like they have been looking at my way more frequently. As if they are ridiculing me. I... I'm sorry, forget it."_

_He attempted to turn away in his chair, but Lucifer held his shoulders tightly. He flinched and instinctively covered his stomach, staring at Lucifer with surprise. Lucifer's voice was soft, but his gaze wasn't. It bound Simeon into his place, he stared at his eyes. The shine in those scarlet eyes were swlirling with anger, a possessiveness. His pupils were smaller than usual, it allowed him to see the demon's eyes better this way. There was a small growl in his voice as he spoke, but Simeon wasn't scared. More like stunned._

_"Simeon." He began, as is stating a fact that was way too obvious. "If you laugh at me after I say this, I will hang you like I do with Mammon. So be a good angel and open those ears up really good. Understood?"_

_Simeon nodded quickly. He knew the threat wasn't serious._

_"I've seen you in every possible situation. I saw you almost pissing your pants when you laughed too hard at the comedy skit we watched last month, and had to deal with your constant giggling the entire night. I've seen how messy you are when you are too lazy to get up after a long day. I've seen how spiteful you can get."_

_"Oh come on... I am not spiteful."_

_"You always cause minor inconviniences in my day on purpose when you're upset." Lucifer squeezed his cheek playfully, earning a small sigh mixed with a chuckle from the angel. "One time, you took all of my pencils and sharpened them until the tip of them fell off whenever I tried to write something.... But you never outright scream or yell at someone. You are patient. You are humble, and as your counter part, I feel very strange when I say that. But I will add this; you never know when to take a god damn compliment."_

_"That's kinda my whole thing you know..." The angel looked at their entertwined fingers, his face was coveted with a warm, giddy smile. He squirmed a bit while Lucifer continued._

_"That, and every one of these things I counted make you who you are. I wouldn't have fallen in love with you if you lacked any of these things, you are already perfect." Simeon got up from his seat while Lucifer continued and placed himself on his lap, his legs at either side of the demon. He hugged him tightly, while Lucifer put his hands on his waist gently. He kissed Simeon's neck omce again and nuzzled to it._

_"...You are charming in every way I could think of, even when you have a runny, red nose and a pale face when you are sick. You have the most well toned back, the cutest nose and the wisest eyes I've ever seen in my life. You are perfect in size for my arms... Need I say more?" The demon joked, getting into a more comfortable position on the chair._

_"...No, don't. I feel like I'm going to fall if you... praise me more." The angel soflty responded, his voice came out in a whisper. His cheeks were burning, his blue eyes glistening with tears. "Ah, I'm so embarassed... Good grief, what am I going to do with you, Lucifer?"_

_"I should be saying that." The fallen smiled softly when he heard his laugh, and felt a slighy tremble from Simeon's chest. Simeon sniffled a couple times and leaned agganist him completely. "...None of these changed because you have our child inside of you." Lucifer whispered and kissed the shell of his ear. Simeon shuddered and buried his face on his husband's shoulder, finally letting his tears spill._

__"Shh... Shhh..." Lucifer whispered, stroking his hair. The angel trembled and cried quietly, as if he was afraid of being heard by anyone. When in reality, it was just them in the room inside this strange holy realm. **"...Next time, I will burn everyone who looks at your way like that into ashes.** " Lucifer promised, and planted a kiss on the crown of his head."_ _

__"My radiant star..."_ _

"...ifer... Lucifer. Helloooo?" 

Lucifer came back to his senses when he saw a hand being waved in front of his face. He looked at the smaller man by his side, and realized that he was done feeding the kid. Sirius had let Simeon go, and was now yawning. He looked happy and very relaxed in his arms. His little wings fluttered through the small holes of his pajamad on his back. Simeon put him over his shoulders and slowly tapped on his back, occasionally rubbing there. 

"You spaced out." He said, and Lucifer nodded. Simeon looked at the clock on the wall, while Lucifer opened the night lamp right next to his bed. Simeon insisted on buying one for the kid, but Lucifer knew that he was uneased by the darkness of Devildom, especially when they had a kid. It was getting rather late. 

"...Hey, there is something I want to ask..." Simeon said all of a sudden, after putting Sirius in his crib and dealing with his clothes. He laid down on the bed, next to Lucifer, and looked at him straight in the eye as the demon shifted back. How many times had he done that now? "...Why do you hug me and Sirius with your wings, and follow me around like you're stuck on my shoe?" He said with a small smile. 

Something in Lucifer's head clicked at that moment. 

"Well, I... It's common for demons to do those things with their partners and offspring. It's instinct." 

"Tell me more about it. Now I'm curious." Simeon smirked a little. _Oh, no. This man wasn't going to make the Avatar of Pride admit that he was soft over him and the kid, only to tease him about it later._

"...If you're so curious, you can read about it online, or steal one of Satan's books. Now sleep." 

"But I want to hear it from you. You are ten times better than a book." 

"Simeon." 

"Hahaha..." 

_\----_


End file.
